Return To ShadowClan
by Black Rose Dye
Summary: Sequel to A Warrior and A Medicine Cat, Wolfheart and Sunbeam's kits get captured and are held prisoner in ShadowClan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to A Warrior And A Medicine Cat, about Wolfheart and Sunbeam's kits. In this story, they're already apprentices so call them Firepaw and Rockypaw, got it?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Firepaw gazed at the muddy, swampy clearing just ahead of the Thunderpath. A monster roared down the wide dirt road. Dust sprayed up and a foul smell clung to the air, making the young flame pelted she-cat's jade eyes burn. They watered almost instantly, and she began to cough.

She looked up at her mentor, Redfoot. Firepaw scented the area. A bit of mouse, some dust from the monster, fox (although it was stale), and... something else. Something she had never scented before; it was vile, and Firepaw knew what the smell was.

"Is that ShadowClan?" she asked.

Redfoot looked surprised. "Very good! I suppose your father told you all about his home, then?" Firepaw nodded. "Yes. They had a terrible leader when Wolfheart was present. His name was Darkstar. He had plans to take over the forest, all four Clans, and untie them. He wanted to bring DarkClan back to life. When his deputy killed him, no one really blamed him. Darkstar didn't go to StarClan, though; he went to DarkClan. I think we all knew that his deputy had bigger plans for the forest, but we let him be leader anyway."

Firepaw looked up again. Her mentor had an ominous look spread across his face. "Well, what's next?" she decided to drop the subject and talk about training.

"Oh, right! Let's go practice some hunting skills."

* * *

Rockypaw stood at the fresh-kill pile. He was waiting for his best friend, Heartpaw.

Heartpaw was a somewhat attractive cat. She had a thick pelt of soft, golden fur, and the most beautiful deep blue eyes you had ever seen on any she-cat! She was ver nice, compassionate, she had a big heart, and she always spoke her mind. She knew a lot of the Clan gossip and shared all of it with Rockypaw at lunch.

Heartpaw finally arrived. "Hi, Rockypaw!" she meowed brightly.

"Hey! It's your turn to pick." Rockypaw gestured to the fresh-kill pile. "So, what's training been like?"

Heartpaw looked over the contents of the fresh-kill before carefully selecting a plump shrew. "Oh, it was so funny! You should've seen what happened to Blackpaw!"

They sat down in their usual place, by a moss-covered tree stump. "What happened?" Rockypaw asked through a mouthful of shrew.

"Lionfur and Goldenpelt were showing us the RiverClan borders, and we went to see the river close up. So, we got as close as we could to it, but Blackpaw kept going! We were telling him to stop, but he didn't hear us. And then he saw this RiverClan patrol coming and he freaked out, like they were a patrol of monsters. He screamed and slipped on some rocks and then he fell in the river!" Heartpaw almost choked on her bite of prey.

This may have been what Rockypaw liked the most about Heartpaw. She could laugh, and she could make others laugh so easily. With Heartpaw, it was okay to say what you wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of ThunderClan's borders, a ShadowClan warrior stood. He watched both the apprentices carefully.

Another warrior stood beside him. "Are these the ones?" he asked.

The first warrior nodded. "These are the two I want. They must be my brother's kits. My brother may have been able to escape ShadowClan, but he will pay!"

* * *

A/N: Review please! That's the end of chapter one, hopefully you remember Wolfheart came from ShadowClan, but he had kin there. What will happen next? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry, I just realized that there already _was_ a Blackpaw (in fact, he's Clan leader now) so I'm sorry about the Blackpaw I talked about in my last chapter. I have to keep his name, unless you want this story deleted again, which you don't and I don't want to do, so let's just have two Blackpaws and make sure that one doesn't become leader!

Chapter 2:

Rockypaw stared at Blackstar excitedly. "You mean it? I'm really going to the Gathering tonight?"

Blackstar nodded. "Yes, of course. You, Heartpaw, and Firepaw are the three ThunderClan apprentices. You had better tell your sister and Heartpaw, and then you should eat. The Gathering starts at Sundown!" (A/N: Do they even have a special word for 'sunset'?)

Rockypaw wasted no time in finding his sister and broke the news to her. She was so happy she let out a small shriek.

"You're kidding!" Firepaw cried.

Rockypaw grinned. (A/N: Can cats grin? I know, I'm so inquisitive.) "Nope! And Heartpaw's going, too!"

"Ooh! I never heard of any 'Heartpaw'! Do you like her?" Firepaw teased.

Rockypaw felt a strange feeling spread from his ears to the tip of his tail. "No! She's just a friend!" he replied a little too quickly.

"Whatever!" Firepaw laughed.

Rockypaw watched her pad off, probably looking for her mentor. He was still slightly shaken, and it didn't help when Heartpaw jumped up behind him and meowed, "Hi, Rockypaw!" The young tom spun around.

"Oh, Heartpaw! Did you-" he started.

"Did you know we're going to the Gathering tonight?" Heartpaw asked him.

"Actually, yes. That's what I was going to ask _you_!" Rockypaw felt a little annoyed. This wasn't the first time Heartpaw had cut him off, but this _was_ the first time he had ever gotten remotely angry at her for it!

"Are you okay?" Heartpaw asked her friend. Many moons of being friends with Rockypaw had helped her nurse a soft spot for him, but this was a bit... _different_ that the previous times.

"Yes! Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Rockypaw snapped. Without another word, or even waiting for the golden she-cat's response, he spun around and bounded off toward the fresh-kill pile, leaving Heartpaw behind with her mouth wide open.

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Rockypaw still felt angry, even with the presence of one of the most beautiful she-cats he had ever seen right behind him, at Fourtrees.

She leaned forward to try to strike up a conversation. "Hey. I'm Waterpaw, of RiverClan. Who are you?"

Her voice floated through Rockypaw's ears like soft, sweet music. He turned around to face her. "I'm Rockypaw, of ThunderClan. I'm the deputy's son."

Waterpaw stared directly into his aquamarine eyes. _He must have inherited those from him mother_, she thought. "I've heard good things about both your parents. All four Clans knew when you and your sister were born. No cat could've been happier!"

Rockypaw was searching for some hint in her beautiful emerald eyes that said she was lying, but all he saw was true happiness. "Thank you." he mumbled. "You're Froststar's daughter, aren't you?"

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Heartpaw glanced at Rockypaw. He was still flirting with the RiverClan leader's daughter. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the she-cat that had won Rockypaw's approval. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _Am I really falling for Rockypaw?_

"No!" she muttered to herself. There was no way she liked Rockypaw! He was just a friend!

She looked at the she-cat. She was a beautiful silver tabby, with emerald eyes that showed she was lying to Rockypaw!

Heartpaw shook her head. How could Rockypaw not see that?

-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-

Well, there you have it! I was going to put a little more in, but it's three in the morning and I'm eager to play some video games! Read and review peoples! If you read, then you get nothing, but if you read and review, you get a cookie! Yay cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my **_only_** reviewer from the last chapter, and no, it's not a love triangle thing. Rockypaw just isn't sure what he wants yet! Anyway, on with the next chapter! I only gave away one cookie, and I still have twenty-nine left, reserved for all my readers!

Chapter 3:

Whitethroat stared at the two scrawny apprentices. _These are the two cats Bloodstar wants?_

"They're barely apprentices! They look like they just got out of the nursery a moon ago!" he hissed to the cat next to him.

"They may be small, but Bloodstar says these are his brother's kits. They are the first step to beginning DarkClan, he says." Heatherpelt muttered.

"How can they be the first step to DarkClan?" Whitethroat asked. The she-cat shrugged.

"That's what Bloodstar said-"

"I know what Bloodstar said! And anyway, DarkClan was our previous leader's dream, not his deputy's!" Whitethroat hissed angrily.

"Look, if you're going to continue insulting our leader, then I'm going to have to tell him. I _am_ his deputy, and the most loyal cat in the Clan!" Heatherpelt stood up. "Now let's go. These apprentices aren't going to steal themselves, you know!"

* * *

Firepaw was huddled up next to her brother. He seemed a lot happier after they left the Gathering, much happier than when they left. Why was he angry at Heartpaw, anyway?

The scent of RiverClan just barely lingered on his gray and white pelt. Waterpaw! Rockypaw must have been hanging around the RiverClan leader's daughter! _That's_ why he was so happy!

Firepaw then remembered seeing Heartpaw very angry, and upset. Why should she be upset? Her best friend was so happy!

Suddenly, there was a cracking of twigs and a rustling of leaves outside the apprentices' den. Firepaw sat up, alert and ready to attack.

* * *

"Whitethroat, stop stomping your paws around like that!" Heatherpelt hissed, her yellow eyes blazing with anger and fear that they would be found out.

"Maybe I'm trying to get the ThunderClan scent on my pelt so the kits won't smell me sneaking up!" Whitethroat replied, and he was right; the ThunderClan scent _did_ cling to his white pelt rather well!

"They're asleep, you mouse-brained fool!" Heatherpelt muttered angrily. "They won't be able to smell us coming unless their senses are very keen!" But not even Heatherpelt couldn't argue that this was a brilliant idea. She started rubbing her brown, tan, and white pelt against the bark of a birch tree.

As they approached the apprentices' den, Whitethroat secretly felt a fear growing deep down, like an acorn, branching off into a large tree.

* * *

"Wake up, Rockypaw!" Firepaw hissed. Her brother drowsily rose from his slumber.

"What's wrong? Why is it still nighttime and why are you waking me up?" Rockypaw muttered groggily.

"I heard something outside. I think it's another cat! A rogue, maybe!"

"Go to sleep. I'm sure it was just a mouse or something..." Rockypaw rolled over onto his side and started to drift off.

There was another noise. It sounded like... hissing; two cats were arguing! Firepaw excitedly shook Rockypaw. "It's two cats! I can hear them hissing at each other! They're arguing about something!"

"So?" Rockypaw asked.

"Let's go wake up Blackstar and warn him that there are two rogues here! Or we can chase them off!" Firepaw explained.

"Fine, fine." Rockypaw reluctantly got up on his paws and headed to the exit, being careful not to step on anybody. Firepaw excitedly followed.

They soon inspected every inch of the perimeter around the apprentices' den.

"See? Nothing!" Rockypaw told his sister. "I was right all along-"

Suddenly, Rockypaw was picked up by some foreign cat! The cat clamped a paw around the gray and white tom's mouth. Firepaw watched in horror as her brother was carried away.

Another cat grabbed her. Firepaw could feel teeth close in around the fur on her neck. A paw clamped over her jaws, too.

As she was being carried off, Firepaw tried to scent the cat that had grabbed her. A foul scent clung to the cat's pelt. It took Firepaw a minute to recognize the foul odor from that one day she went training with Redfoot...

_ShadowClan..._

Well, how did you like it? Like I said, I still got twenty-nine cookies in a great flavor: chocolate chip-peanut-butter-with-brownie-inside! waves cookie in reader's face Mmm! Tasty!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry about the long wait! I've been feeling down lately, so I guess my depression caused me to forget about my favorite thing to do: write. Here's the chapter, I hope it isn't too short!

Chapter 4:

"Gone! My kits are gone!" the loud shriek of an orange-pelted she cat woke up many alarmed members of ThunderClan. Wolfheart, Blackstar, and Redtail came rushing out of their dens.

"What! Are y-you s-s-sure!" Wolfheart cried. His jade green eyes looked frightened for the first time.

"My apprentice is gone?" Redtail asked no cat in particular.

Sandpelt calmly walked out of the warriors' den. "What happened?" she asked Blackstar.

"I'm not sure. I woke up because Sunbeam was screaming about her kits gone missing! We have yet to figure out if that's true." Blackstar meowed.

Heartpaw came rushing out of the apprentices' den. "Great StarClan, what happened to Rockypaw? He's not out training, he's not sleeping, and he's not at the fresh-kill pile! Where is he?" Heartpaw's young blue eyes were filled with concern for her former denmate.

"I went to check on them and they were gone!" Sunbeam wailed. Wolfheart brushed her cheek with his tail to comfort her. They had more of a crowd now. At least half of the Clan was out in the clearing now.

"Let's investigate. Okay, I want Sandpelt, Wolfheart, and Mousefur to lead a search party. Me, Thornfur, and Redtail will scent around the apprentices' den. Heartpaw and Blackpaw, I want you to come with me." Blackstar calmly issued orders. He noticed Moonbeam and her apprentice, Glowpaw, standing nearby. "Moonbeam and Glowpaw, try to help Sunbeam calm down." Moonbeam nodded and started quizzing her golden-pelted apprentice on what they should give her sister for the shock.

Blackstar found Thornfur and Grayfoot and found their two apprentices and started to scent the apprentices' den.

Heartpaw scented the far side of the small shelter and her eyes grew wide with shock and horror. She scented again. _That's odd_, she thought. _I could've sworn I scented ShadowClan_...

As Heartpaw rushed to the other warriors and Blackpaw, she could tell she wasn't the only one who found something. "I think a ShadowClan warrior took them!" she blurted.

They all nodded. "This is a dark day for ThunderClan... the day our own apprentices are stolen by those rotten ShadowClan warriors!" Blackstar cried.

"But what would they want with my apprentice?" Thornfur asked.

Blackstar shook his head. "I have no idea..."

"Wait! I just remembered something I told Firepaw yesterday!" Redtail cried. The four cats looked at him expectantly. "I was telling Firepaw... about Wolfheart's brother, Bloodstar... I remember, at Wolfheart's first gathering... he said he would have his revenge for losing his brother... this must've been what he meant..." Redtail trailed off.

"We must share this with the rest of the Clan." Blackstar muttered.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! I've still got twenty-six cookies left... 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My God, I'm totally leaving you guys hanging for weeks on end! I'm just having problems with school, stuff like that, etc. And I haven't been in the best mood lately, either. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: 

"Great StarClan! You reek of ThunderClan, Heatherpelt!" Ghostfoot cried. His silver face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes, we know we smell like ThunderClan! Did you ever think that the kits might've _lived_ there?" Whitethroat defended his friend.

"But we got the kits. That's the important thing." Heatherpelt replied, shooting an angry glare at Whitethroat. "Stop defending me. I can do that myself!" she hissed under her breath.

"Sorry." Whitethroat shrugged.

Heatherpelt sighed. "It's okay. Come on, we have to see Bloodstar." she quickened her pace and dragged Whitethroat behind her.

They soon came upon Bloodstar's den. Blood spattered the sides of the jagged rock. Dry bones surrounded the area. A vulture hung above the den on a dead tree.

"You don't have to come in, if you don't want to..." Heatherpelt trailed off. She was shocked by the revolting sight.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here and watch the kits..." Whitethroat agreed. He, too, was disgusted. _How could a cat live in that filth?_ He wondered.

Heatherpelt slowly stepped through the entrance to see her leader.

Whitethroat dropped the two kits on the ground and quickly ran over to a bush where he vomited. He couldn't just let Heatherpelt see something like that!

Firepaw and Rockypaw began to stir from their slumber. (A/N: I just love that term!) Firekit yawned and opened her eyes. They slowly widened as she saw her surroundings.

"Rockypaw! Wake up! I... I think we're in... ShadowClan!" she poked her sleeping brother.

"What is _with_ you and waking me up in the middle of the night? First, you try to tell me we have rogues in our camp. _Now_ you're trying to tell me we're in _ShadowClan?_" Rockypaw argued but reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Great StarClan... we really _are_ in ShadowClan!" he breathed.

* * *

"So you have the kits?" Bloodstar asked the young deputy. 

"Yes... do you really think that they will help us take over the forest?" Heatherpelt replied.

"Of course! We can take them to ThunderClan and trade them for control over ThunderClan. We get control over another Clan, they get their kits back! It's simple." Bloodstar explained. "The only hard part is concealing them from the other Clans at the Gatherings..."

"You mean we'll be _keeping _the runts?" Heatherpelt cried in confusion and anger.

"Not for long. Just until the time is right. We need to strengthen our borders, our armies, and get everyone ready for a fight... ThunderClan won't be ThunderClan for long!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm done, and the cookies are gone. A mouse took them. (coughitwasreallymecough) Anyway, next chapter won't take nearly as long to produce, I hope! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I'm updating a lot quicker than last time! (Sorry about that) By the way, it turns out I didn't eat the cookies. Firestar broke into my house and ate them. Or did he? Right... Anyway, I'm on spring break for the next few days so expect more updates!

Now...

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 (or whatever number it could possibly be. I can't count, sorry!):

Blackstar slowly walked over to the rest of his Clan. The warriors, apprentices, queens, and kits hungrily awaited his answer.

"I bring you good news: We know where Firepaw and Rockypaw are!" Blackstar started. Several cats cheered. "But I bring you bad news also. They... they were taken by ShadowClan warriors."

"_What!_" Sunbeam went into shock. Moonbeam (I almost typed 'Cinderpelt'. This is very annoying.) quickly rushed to her sister's side. Glowpaw followed.

"Th-that c-c-can't be t-true!" Wolfheart asked Blackstar.

"I'm sorry. We think we may know what happened." The cats looked eager for the information. "We think Bloodstar may want revenge for... for losing his brother." Many cats looked in Wolfheart's direction. (A/N: Poor Wolfheart! All he wanted to do was forget that!)

"We must organize an attack on ShadowClan! But first, we shall try to talk to them calmly and sort this out." Blackstar decided.

"That's insane! You know they'll never listen!" Sandpelt protested.

"But it's better than losing our warriors in a battle." Grayfoot tried to convince his mate.

"Grayfoot is right! There's no point in losing every warrior we have in a battle that does not need to be fought!" every cat turned to the elder's den, where the elderly cats were listening in. (A/N: I don't know why they weren't invited, but oh well, who gives a damn.) It was Flametail, the cat who had attacked Sunbeam during her warrior ceremony.

"I'll take Wolfheart, Moonbeam, Glowpaw, Heartpaw, and... Flametail with me."

* * *

"Why were _they_ brought here?"

"Who are they and why do we need them?"

"_These_ runts? How will _they_ help us?"

"You smell like ThunderClan!"

Firepaw and Rockypaw walked down the narrow aisle the foreign cats had formed.

"_Silence!_" The insults suddenly stopped. All cats turned to their leader, or in the ThunderClan cats's case, enemy. "I have with me the key to our control over the forest..."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, suspense! ...Or maybe not... Anyway, I have new presents: bouncy balls! Really big bouncy balls! I also have chocolate-chip-caramel-peanut-butter-cookie-dough ice cream, if you want that instead. Me? I'd choose the bouncy ball. (Can you tell that I'm easily entertained?) 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Corner: Wow, I'm on a roll! I started and updated my new Code Lyoko fanfic (I Am the Jesus of Suburbia. It's a series of songfics for Green Day fans) and I'm writing a new chapter for this one. Hehe, I like this writing business! It keeps me busy!

o.O O.o o.O O.o

Chapter 7 (I thunk... (I don't think. I thunk! Look, parenthesis inside parenthesis!)):

"I would like the two ThunderClan kits to come up here!" Bloodstar yowled. Firepaw and Rockypaw looked at each other as if to say, 'Why does he need us to come up there?' but obeyed anyway.

"You must never be discovered. Can I have a volunteer to pose as their mother?" No cat replied. Finally, Rosetail spoke up.

"I'll do it!" she answered with enthusiasm. "I always wanted kits of my own."

"Very good. Now, there's the matter of your names... Firepaw, you shall be known as... Redpaw." Firepaw looked shocked. She had always been Firekit and Firepaw! "Rockypaw, you will be Stonepaw." Rockypaw had the same expression on his face. "Your mentor, Redpaw, will be Whitethroat. Stonepaw will have Heatherpelt."

Heatherpelt and Whitethroat looked quite pleased with themselves.

o.OO.oo.OO.o

"Okay, here's the deal. I do anything that upsets you, you don't tell Bloodstar. He'll kill me, and you'll be miserable for the rest of your life! Bloodstar will listen to anything you say, so please don't tell him anything bad about me." Heatherpelt hissed to 'Stonepaw'.

"Okay..." Stonepaw whispered. He was too shocked to form any other words. This place was so different from where he used to live. How on earth would he learn every nook and cranny of ShadowClan?

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how could you possibly find a way to recognize this foreign land, right?" a surprised Stonepaw nodded.

"How did you-"

"I was brought here from RiverClan."

o.O O.o o.O O.o

Redpaw headed toward the fresh-kill pile. She decided to share with her new friend, Lionpaw.

"Hey." Lionpaw muttered. "You... wanna eat... with me?" his golden fur rippled in the bitter wind.

"Okay." Redpaw nodded shyly. She brought over the mouse she chose.

"I thought you would bring something to share with me." Lionpaw smiled.

Redpaw returned the smile. Maybe ShadowClan wasn't so bad after all...

o.O O.o o.O O.o

Author's Corner: Aww... look at Firepaw falling in love with someone from ShadowClan!

Anyway. Read-and-Review! I got infinite bouncy balls!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Corner:

Well, I've decided to start giving out 52" flat screen TVs as prizes for reviewing. Go for it! I've got infinite bouncy balls, too.

o.O O.o

Chapter 8:

Wolfheart paused at the entrance to ShadowClan borders. Blackstar turned to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Wolfheart shook his head. "I… I just n-never th-th-thought I would have to c-come back here…"

"I'm sorry." Blackstar murmured.

Wolfheart quickly followed the rest of the cats. Blackstar rushed ahead so he was leading the pack.

Bloodstar greeted them at the entrance. His rust-colored fur stood out against the rest of the cats that hung behind him. Most of them, with the exception of Heatherpelt, Firepaw, Lionpaw, and Whitethroat, were black.

On the ShadowClan side, Lionpaw turned to Firepaw (A/N: Or Redpaw as she was changed to) and said, "I don't want to fight your Clan. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone." He twined his tail with hers.

"It's okay. I just hope we get back safely!" she rubbed her nose against his flank.

"Firepaw!" she heard Wolfheart cry.

"Is he your _mate_?" Lionpaw asked; the jealousy was thick in his voice.

"No. He's my father." Firepaw assured him. "Lionpaw, you know I love you!" and when she pressed her nose against his, she knew she was speaking the truth.

o.O O.o

The look in Heartpaw's eyes was perfect. Her eyes were filled with love for Rockypaw.

Rockypaw found himself forgetting Waterpaw, who had been in his dreams up until now. In those dreams, he always found Waterpaw turning into another cat, one that he couldn't quite remember. But now he knew: that mystery cat was Heartpaw, his real love.

He remembered that night when he met Waterpaw. He remembered the look in her eyes. He was so amazed by her beauty that he never noticed she was lying to him!

With each second that passed by he realized how wrong he was to have not chosen Heartpaw.

o.O O.o

Author's Corner:

I know, I know. It was an unbelievably short chapter. I have a really bad case of writer's block at the moment. I'll update soon, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry about the long wait. I've been... depressed and things haven't been going very well for me lately. Anyway, I got the chapter, what more could you want from me:)

Chapter Nine

Waterpaw looked around the ShadowClan entrance. Blood spattered on the ground, scraps of fur; a battle had definitely taken place. Not a single cat in sight... wait. There were two... they were apprentices. One with beautiful golden fur. _Heartpaw!_ Waterpaw thought with disgust. That filthy cat was always in her way!

And... the other cat was hard to recognize, what with all the blood in his fur. It took her a few moments to realize that this was Rockypaw, the ThunderClan apprentice she had spoken with at the Gathering.

But what did she care? Waterpaw never really liked him much. He was just a pawn in her plan to take control of the forest and avenge ThunderClan for her father's death.

Heartpaw gazed into Rockypaw's jade green eyes. She felt tears welling up in her own. (A/N: Can cats cry?)

He let out a ragged breath. His eyes opened a bit. "Heartpaw?"

"Yes, Rockypaw?" she asked. She was afraid of what he might say.

"I'm sorry. I do love you."

"I... I love you, too..." and the small gray catbreathed his last breath and his usually bright eyes were lifeless.

"So, your boyfriend's dead. How sad." Heartpaw turned to see her rival, Waterpaw, coming towards her.

"Waterpaw, you have no place here. Get lost!" Heartpaw hissed. "I know you just wanted to use him to avenge ThunderClan for your father's death. But you know something? It wasn't our fault! Your father was the one who caused the avalanche. It was _suicide_."

And for once, Waterpaw was silent.

Heartpaw picked up Rockypaw by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the ThunderClan camp, carefully, as if he was still alive.

A/N: Well, short chapter (sob) but that's (sob) the end. POOR ROCKYPAW!

...by the way, sorry about the fight thing, but I can't write battle scenes...


End file.
